Vehicle climate control systems are designed to change environmental conditions such as humidity and temperature within a vehicle cabin. Many climate control systems adjust environmental conditions by providing thermally conditioned fluid, generally air, to the vehicle cabin using a series of ducts, outlets, and user-manipulated directional control devices. For example, many climate control systems include manually-adjustable vanes or registers positioned across rectangular duct outlets located on interior surfaces such as the instrument panel or the center console within the vehicle. These outlet and vane combinations use a large amount of space within the vehicle and grant a limited amount of fluid delivery control to the user.